kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Kirby Fan Fiction Wiki
Adding RPs Should we add RPs to this Wiki? There is a Kirby RP Wiki, but that only includes cannon Kirby characters. Reasons for adding RPs to this Wiki are: #RPs are fun. #You can interact with other people. #You can ALSO have your characters interact with other people's characters. BUT, there will also be some "problems" that will happen in the RPs. #Who would control characters like Kirby, King Dedede, or Meta Knight? #What if some made their character in the RP do something while someone wasc making their character do something? So, should we add RPs top this Wiki or not? Shacho 18:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Shacho Yes, we should think of a way. Hm...Actually, here's an idea. 1. The first problem is easilly fixed. Okay, we get all the facts we can, from the Anime and the Games, and then we have a very skilled RPer play as them, due to the fact they can follow their traits. For example, me. King Dedede fights Kirby because they are enemies, and he actually helps Kirby sometimes. So he is sorta like a rival, yet Meta Knight is still more of a rival, but he actually honors Kirby when he helps him. I can easilly figure it out. 2. We make a page called (Whatever) RP, and then we make it so that people modify the page as replies. This would help because we can't publish a page at the same time, and the RP maker would make the story, the rules, the gods, the base of the RP in general, etc. So yeah, basically, we should and we can easily fix our problems. We should also make a, "Kirby RP", section on the forums, AND an, "Other RP", section, for people who don't feel like a Kirby RP, on the forums. I simply have the idea of how to make them. We can also have a rules section FOR the RP Sections, like, "Don't swear", "Don't do things you know your Character wouldn't do", "Don't OP a character so much that it just isn't fair", and such. Pretty much for the, "Don't OP a character so much that is just isn't fair", rule, we could have an exeption for gods. o3o Race6000 19:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Decision made: WE WILL DO RPs! =D Shacho 19:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Shacho More Members Needed! Redone Oh bleepety bleep. I deleted the second section on this Talk:. Believe me, it was partially the fault of this Wiki. it's hard to explain. Lets just re-continue the Talk. =P Shacho 00:40, January 20, 2012 (UTC)Shacho REPLY TO YOUR LAST TALK POST THING: Sure. Shacho 00:40, January 20, 2012 (UTC)Shacho hey!!! i found a kirby fan on fantendo!! i'm not sure he'll join but he has made a kirby fan game and seems pretty promising. and my brother wants to join too.however he is young so please don't mind his spelling mistakes. 10 Brave Kirbys 14:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) We need rules The 2 things this wiki needs is members and rules.We should make some rules on the front page.10 Brave Kirbys 14:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Allow me... No Cussing No Being a Total Jerk Use Facts on Characters When Adding Them To Games Discuss the Admin, Shacho, with anything you think should be added to the wiki. Are those good? o3o Race6000 23:03, February 22, 2012 (UTC) @Race6000: Sounds good to me. Shacho 15:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Shacho One more: If you were to have another character in a character of your's history, discuss with the maker of the other character. That good? XD Race6000 17:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Shacho 22:48, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Shacho New member! His name is celebimaster897! Lets welcome him into the community! Shacho 15:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Shacho Already met him. =) Race6000 17:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Wai...Read that wrong...Didn't meet him. XD Race6000 21:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC) @Race: You must be thinking of Matesso. Shacho 22:47, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Shacho Yeah, I was. XD Race6000 23:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I went to the kirby wiki and convinced her/him(He/She says He/She 's a genderless pokemon.10 Brave Kirbys 12:26, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Fanfics + The best Kirby fanon wiki Fanfics Fanfics are little stories that a member writes.They can be one big page or they can be broken up into smaller parts.They work like Rps but only one person writes them like this *Kirby:So jane,How do you like rideing the Warp Star? *Jane:Next Time can we take the car? But it doses't have to be Kirby:BLAHBLAHBLAH or Jane:LALALALALA it can also be like a book insted of an Rp.For example.... One Day in dream land kirby was napping then king dedede came and got out his hamBLAHBALABLAHBLAH and so on.Another thing What is this wiki called anyway?;).So,Are we clear on FanFics?10 Brave Kirbys 13:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Best Wiki I've checked 2 other kirby fanon wikis and where the best one :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D.One is the Kirby Fanfiction Wiki (Note:That there is Another wiki With the same name as ours)And they have 12 pages and 16 photos.Heres a Link Theres also a kirby Fake Wiki that has 5 photos And 33 pages.Almost every page is poorly witten.And they have a lack of photos.But it's still living on one or two members.Heres a Link.So where doing pretty well.Keep Up the Good Work10 Brave Kirbys 13:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Anyone?10 Brave Kirbys 19:49, March 28, 2012 (UTC) The Poll Not all of the characters listed on it are actually villains. Well, I'm going by mostly Meta Knight. He is more of a good guy, going by both the Anime and the games. Unless your going by Kirby Super Star/KSSU's story thing with Metaperson owning a ship and sturff and going to SAAAAVE THE WORL--- I-I mean, RUUUUUUUUUUUUUULE THE WOOOOORLD! XD Still. .3. The Copper Engineer, Race6000 23:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC)